¡Ya era hora Echizen!
by Tinavb
Summary: Supongo que no esperaras mucho tiempo antes de que alguien te la quite, yo con mucho gusto lo haría"-. Fuji lo había hecho nuevamente, de una forma algo retorcida lo obligaba a pensar seriamente en la joven. Ahora estaba más seguro de su decisión!.


Bueno he aquí un OneShot como siempre xDD, espero que les guste!!

Y bueno Prince Of Tennis no es mío y no creo que algún día lo sea,... en fin..... xD

* * *

**Decisión**

Era increíble, increíble!, no podía ser más…..más…….desvergonzado!, además de fastidiarla todos los días por su cabello tan largo, por su torpeza en el tennis y por su poca habilidad con el inglés ahora le ordenaba que fuera al salón de clases después de su práctica, que no faltara o se arrepentiría!, quien se creía Ryoma Echizen que era?, y ella como siempre no podía negarse, ya de tanto haberle criticado su cabello se lo había soltado y cortado un poco más arriba de la cintura, de tanto burlarse por su torpeza mejoró notablemente tomando clases con los sempais, y ante tanta ridiculización por parte de él había hecho cursos de inglés logrando dominar muy bien el idioma. Aunque después de tanto esfuerzo él seguía encontrando la manera de molestarla involucrando todos esos antiguos defectos.

Pero hasta ahí había llegado, nadie había hecho cambiar tanto a Sakuno como lo había hecho el ya no tan pequeño tenista, era el único que lograba sacarle ese lado irritable que muy pocas veces mostraba. Ese día no faltaría a la citación, aunque iría solo con un motivo, y ese era reclamarle AL FIN todas sus maldades!

Por su parte Ryoma se encontraba a simple vista impasible, aunque por dentro estaba furioso. Mientras Sakuno se encontraba en su mundo de irritabilidad, Ryoma había podido escuchar a unos compañeros hablar sobre la hermosa castaña, al parecer uno de ellos estaba "profundamente" interesado en la joven. Aunque ese "profundo" era algo dudoso, con solo ver la mirada lujuriosa del tipo recorriendo lo que el tantas veces había visto: esbeltas piernas, pasando por una fina cintura, por unos bien proporcionados senos, un largo y exquisito cuello, unos hermosos y carnosos labios e inocentes ojos.

No permitiría que un estúpido con las hormonas alborotadas se aprovechara de todos esos atributos. Claro estaba que él no se incluía en esa categoría de estúpido hormonal, muchas veces se había preguntado el por qué y al fin lo había descubierto, claro que con mucha ayuda de sus amigos. Especialmente de Momoshiro Takeshi y de Fuji Syusuke, quienes siempre disfrutaban de resaltar la belleza de la nieta de la entrenadora teniendo como resultado el malhumor del menor del grupo, que ya con 18 años consideraban que era hora de que madurara un poco y reconociera ciertas cosas sobre el sexo femenino.

-"Ryuzaki"- Dijo luego de que el timbre de salida sonara-"acuérdate de nuestra cita luego de los entrenamientos"- mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrogante.

-"Si, si…Echizen"- Dijo desviando la mirada. Tenía que admitir que esa sonrisa siempre la descolocaba y hacía latir su corazón como cuando tenía 12 años.

Lo que Ryuzaki no sabía es que ella también generaba un efecto en el chico. Desde que dejó de llamarlo por su nombre y empezó a dirigirse a él como Echizen, el pequeñín ya no tan pequeñín solía tener grandes periodos de irritabilidad comparados solo con los de la chica.

-"Asegúrate de estar ahí, espero que ya no seas tan torpe como para no poder encontrar el camino de regreso a esta aula"- Decía secamente mientras salía del lugar.

-"Ryoma…..eres un.. un…idiota"- Susurro molesta cambiando luego su semblante a uno desilusionado.

***

Durante el entrenamiento Ryoma estuvo bastante distraído. Todos se preguntaban con curiosidad y picardía que le sucedía. Desde que lo conocieron en la secundaria pocas veces lo habían visto así, y siempre había un factor común en esos esporádicos casos: Sakuno Ryuzaki. Ahora en la Universidad esos momentos habían aumentado, dando paso al descubrimiento repentino del joven Echizen.

-"Oye Ryoma!….te diste cuenta de lo bien que se veía Ryuzaki hoy?!, definitivamente las faldas le quedan muy bien!"- exclamó pícaro su fiel amigo Momo.

Segundos después el de ojos violeta cayó al suelo con un fuerte dolor en el estomago.

-"Lo siento Momoshiro, se me fue la pelota"- Dijo Ryoma fingiendo indiferencia.

-"Vaya Echizen nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan celoso"- Sonreía misteriosamente el prodigio del tennis -"Y tengo que decir que tienes toda la razón Momo"-Dijo desviando la mirada al susodicho-"Yo también había notado lo bien que le quedan las faldas a Sakuno, tiene unas exquisitas, hermosas y bien torneadas piernas"- y abrió sus hermosos ojos azules visualizando a nuevamente a Echizen.

Otra pelota se le había ido de las manos al pequeñín, yendo directo a la cabeza de Fuji Syusuke, quien a pocos centímetros de ser impactado logró detener la esfera amarilla con su raqueta.

-"Supongo que no esperaras mucho tiempo antes de que alguien te la quite, yo…… con mucho gusto lo haría"-.

El aire del lugar se tensó rápidamente, una batalla de miradas se estaba dando lugar en las canchas. Todos prestaban mucha atención, quietos en espera de algún movimiento. Repentinamente el prodigio cerró sus ojos y ensancho su sonrisa.

-"Bien, sigamos con el entrenamiento, no creo que a Tezuka le haga mucha gracia vernos sin practicar"-Terminó y se dispuso hablar con el sub capitán.

Fuji lo había hecho nuevamente, de una forma algo retorcida obligaba a Ryoma a pensar seriamente en la joven de cabellos castaños. Ahora más que antes estaba seguro de su decisión.

Luego de lo sucedido el entrenamiento siguió normalmente, a pesar de todo, el pequeño no tan pequeño, logró concentrarse, terminando las prácticas más rápido de lo que imaginó. Se alistó lo mejor que pudo, incluyendo su colonia para momentos especiales, que siendo realistas, usaba pocas veces por no decir que nunca.

***

El menor de los Echizen se encontraba ya esperando, la verdad estaba muy inquieto aunque no lo demostrara. Justo ahora se encontraba mirando por una de las ventanas del salón, tal vez esperando ver a la castaña pasar hacia el edificio, pero nada sucedía. Pasados unos diez minutos comenzó a preocuparse, tal vez ella no iría, tal vez no debió decírselo de esa forma, pero…..es que justo ese día en ese momento en el que pensaba ser lo más amable que podía escuchó lo que siempre lo hacía irritar de esa manera: Echizen, era increíble el efecto que generaba tal apellido en los labios de la bella nieta de la eterna entrenadora Ryuzaki.

Mientras estaba con sus cavilaciones no sintió cuando una chica cabellos y ojos castaños se adentró en el aula. Pasaron unos segundos en los que Sakuno dijo en un suspiro el nombre del hombre que ahí se encontraba. Y es que estaba tan atractivo, normalmente solía ponerse franelas normales y unos shorts. Pero ahora se le veía con una camisa blanca de botones, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, esta estaba metida dentro de unos jeans oscuros, terminando el atuendo en unos zapatos converse clásicos. Su cabello recién lavado todavía soltaba gotas que caían en su ancha espalda. Y su rostro, aunque serio y con el seño algo fruncido, bañado por los últimos rayos del sol lo hacían ver.... simplemente hermoso.

Al salir al fin de su ensoñación se acordó de su motivo para ir a esa reunión.

-"Echizen…."- Dijo seria.

No hubo respuesta. Ryoma trataba de contenerse para no salirle a la chica a su espalda con alguna grosería.

-"Oye!....estoy esperando,…… espero que no me hagas perder mi tiempo"- Se podía ver algo molesta, primero le ordenaba que fuera a aquella cita, luego de asistir se hace notar y él ni siquiera le da la cara. Pasaron unos segundos más y seguía sin contestar-"Sabes qué, _Echizen? _"-Soltó haciendo énfasis en el apellido-"me voy!"-.

-"Sakuno!.......Sientaté!"- Exclamó autoritariamente todavía de espaldas. Se maldijo por ello pero le molestaba de sobre manera que le dijera así, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que en realidad le dolía, y mucho.

-"Qu…que??....esto….esto es el colmo! A fin de cuentas vine!, a pesar de…de tu malhumor, de tus malas palabras, estoy aquí! Y….. así me vas a tratar??"- Decía algo decepcionada, no esperaba mucho de ese encuentro pero tampoco esperaba que la tratara así, pensó que sería al menos un poco diferente-"Pero en realidad no se que esperaba, siempre has sido así, siempre criticándome y tratándome tan indiferente! Definitivamente me hice falsas expectativas de esto, siempre me las hago con todo lo que tiene que ver contigo!, desde que era pequeña y….y…. estaba enamorada de ti!, no sé cómo pude ser tan idiota!"-

Ante tales palabras Ryoma se dio la vuelta algo sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción y menos esa confesión.

-"Si Ryoma! estaba enamorada de ti…. Pero tú nunca te diste cuenta o no quisiste, ni siquiera en estos últimos años"- Respondió ante la mirada del ambarino-"Por… por qué, o mejor dicho, por quién crees que he cambiado?, por quién me corte el cabello?"- No quería botar ni una sola lágrima, pero no lo podía evitar, era una de sus características que seguían intactas"- Por quién mejoré mi juego y mi inglés?……patéticamente tengo que decir que…que por ti!... Adelante! Puedes burlarte o decir lo qu….

Y fue callada rápidamente. Unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, estaba tan asombrada que no entendía bien la situación. Su amor platónico, ya no tan platónico, la había agarrado por el brazo y tirado del mismo, pegándola a él y tomando con fuerza sus labios. Poco a poco sentía como Ryoma se abría paso hacia el interior de su boca. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, apenas y podía corresponder la caricia. Pasaron quien sabe cuántos minutos, minutos en los que Sakuno se encontraba embriagada y algo confundida.

Le costó mucho, se sentían tan bien todas esas caricias, pero tenía que parar…por un lastimoso momento aunque fuera. Difícilmente, ya que los fuertes brazos de Ryoma le impedían el escape, la castaña logró separarse, alejándose unos pasos.

Ella se tocaba los labios, mientras respiraba agitadamente. El menor de los Echizen la miraba fijamente, también algo agitado y confundido. Se miraban a los ojos, estuvieron así por varios segundos hasta que la chica necesito un tiempo para pensar, así que fue alejándose poco a poco. Al ver su acción Ryoma la miró desconcertado, se estaba yendo??; solo necesitó verla dar otro paso hacia atrás para acercarse a ella nuevamente.

La pequeña Ryusaki se sintió muy abrumada por su acercamiento, tal fue la sensación que solo siguió dando pasos sin sentido, chocando con la pared y quedando atrapada entre esta y el escultural cuerpo de Ryoma Echizen. Miró la puerta de reojo, al tiempo que el chico frente a ella apoyaba sus brazos a sus costados, no la dejaría escapar.

-" Sakuno…."-Susurró bajando un poco la mirada, siendo tapada por sus cabellos verdosos-"no te atrevas a irte"- Y más que una orden o una petición era una súplica, por lo que Sakuno decidió quedarse ahí, quieta-"Sakuno….me gustas..."-Dijo ahora mirándola directamente-"me gustas mucho….me gustas demasiado… tanto que no soporto ver como otro te mira…como te miran desde tus hermosas piernas… hasta tus deliciosos labios, no soporto ver cuando te hablan y captan tu atención solo para ellos"- Decía esto serio, sin ningún rastro de orgullo y arrogancia, solo admirándola, por lo que Ryuzaki no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse furiosamente ante esa inusual confesión. Ahora también comprendía porque eran todas las molestias de su parte.

-"Ryoma…..yo…."- No sabía que decir, simplemente no podía pensar y mirarlo al mismo tiempo. Se veía expectante, serio,….atractivo….., sus labios entreabiertos….quería probarlos nuevamente. Trató de terminar con la poca distancia que los separaba pero con tan solo rozar los labios del ambarino este aparto suavemente su rostro, dejando a la joven castaña algo perturbada.

-"Ryusaki"-Dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña por el repentino cambio de nombre-"Que…..que sientes por mí ahora?"- Soltó algo incomodo desviando la mirada.

-"Eso….era….lo que….querías preguntar?"- interrogó entre pequeñas risas, y ante una mirada algo enfadada del chico-"_Echizen_….tu qué crees?"- Le preguntaba cariñosamente al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente con sus manos el rostro del susodicho.

No se necesitaron más palabras, Ryoma sonrió pícaramente y rápidamente retomó los labios de Sakuno. Está vez lo hizo dulcemente, rozándolos suavemente, a lo que su chica respondió de igual forma, dándose tiempo para disfrutar, profundizando el beso con el paso de los minutos.

-"Creo….creo…"- Trató de decir, alejándose un poco para respirar-"creo….que si me hubiera arrepentido de no venir"- Terminó de decir con su mejor sonrisa.

-"Lo sé"-Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa arrogante que un momento después se convirtió en una sonrisa real y tierna. Sonrisa que solo sería dedicada a ella -"Vámonos, saldremos hoy"- Dijo asiendo la mano de la chica, mientras esta se daba cuenta que ese era el real motivo de su vestimenta.

Ya a las afueras de la universidad, el Príncipe vislumbró algo que ese mismo día le había causado una rabia indescriptible. Esos chicos que conversaban en la clase sobre Sakuno. Al pasar enfrente de esos sujetos y al sentir las miradas solo una cosa se le ocurrió al tenista.

-"Sakuno"- Dijo mirándolos de reojo.

A la aludida solo le dio tiempo de voltear, ya que inmediatamente fue besada ferozmente, por su ahora actual novio. Ella respondió el beso con igual intensidad, mientras los individuos que ahí se encontraban solo observaban sorprendidos. Para Echizen, de ahora en adelante ese beso sería su marca de territorio, y la marcaría tantas veces como fueran necesarias,…al final, a Sakuno probablemente eso no le molestaría demasiado.

***

-"Oigan no sabía que Ryoma tuviera toda esa energía"- Decía un Momoshiro orgulloso a la vez que se reía.

-"Si! Ese es nuestro chico!"- Decía animadamente Eiji-"ve por ella O'Chibi!"-.

-"No creo que esto sea una buena idea chicos"-Agregó el sub capitán algo sonrojado-"Esto de espiarlo no me parece correcto y menos estando tan cerca de ellos"- Finalizó Oishi viendo los arbustos entre los que se encontraban.

-"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Oishi tal vez deberíamos….- trató de continuar Kawamura, al tiempo que alguien le daba una raqueta de tennis-"VAMOS RYOMA!!!! YA ERA HORA!!! TU PUEDES CON ELLA!!!! NO DEJES QUE TE LA QUITEN!!!!"- Gritaba mientras los demás trataban de callarlo rápidamente.

-"Tengo que decir que aunque esta forma sea poco adecuada, he conseguido unos valiosos datos"- Continuó orgulloso Inui.

-"FFssshhh, ya yo me largo de aquí, estos es una pérdida de tiempo, no sé ni para que vine…"- Soltó Kaoru girándose para irse de ahí.

-"Pues nadie te pidió que te quedaras Mamushi!"-

-"Como me llamaste, idiota??"-

-"Mamushi, Mamushi, Mamushi! Ahora si escuchaste??- Molestó Momo.

-"Ya verás cómo me las pagas!!"- Exclamó la serpiente lanzándose sobre él.

Segundos después todos se encontraban pendientes de la pelea que se desarrollaba. Solo uno mantenía su atención en la pareja.

-"Quien no me imaginaba que tuviera esa _energía_ era Sakuno"- Dijo Syusuke con su característica sonrisa al tiempo que abría los ojos-"Me gustaría probar un poco de eso…"-

-"SYUSUKE!!!!!"- Reclamaron todos.

-"Qué están haciendo aquí?"- Preguntó una voz sería.

-"Hee….pues….nada…..solo….nos íbamos capitán!"-Y Momoshiro salió corriendo, los demás asintieron enérgicamente y siguieron a su compañero, excepto por Fuji, quien se fue caminando tranquilamente.

-"Vienes Tekuza?"-

El capitán observó al Oishi y luego poso su mirada en la pareja. Una breve y pequeña sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro.

-"Si, vamos"- Contestó.

* * *

Bueno así quedó, se aceptan reviews con criticas, elogios, verduras, etc xDDD

Saludos!


End file.
